


Professional Spider Sniper

by EmmyKottakis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyKottakis/pseuds/EmmyKottakis
Summary: Who knew that a criminal mastermind like James Moriarty could be afraid of spiders? His great fear comes to light when one day in his flat, he sees a terrifying insect and immediately calls for Sebastian Moran to help.





	Professional Spider Sniper

It was a dreary winter day, averagely cold and around morning time. James Moriarty was in the kitchen of the flat he shared with Sebastian Moran, sipping a cup of tea while watching the telly, currently showing the news. Sebastian was in their bedroom, getting dressed for a mission later on that day. Jim’s eyes roved from the television, now showing the weather. His dark eyes traveled around the flat in one sweep, and then...he saw it.  
Jim bolted to his feet, stumbling backwards away from the kitchen.   
“Sebastian!!!” He yelled frantically, and in two seconds the sniper burst through the bedroom door, with no shirt on, wildly looking around for a threat to eliminate. As soon as he saw Jim, frightened but with no bullet holes in him, he sighed with relief and frowned.  
“The hell is it?” Sebastian asked, and Jim pointed a finger at a random spot in the kitchen, somewhere between the floor and the ceiling. Sebastian arched an eyebrow and walked towards the spot Jim was pointing to. Sebastian caught sight of it. A house spider, hanging from a thread, its eight legs moving up the thread.  
“Jim, it’s just a-”  
“A spider, I know, I know!! Shoot it!” Sebastian raised both eyebrows, turning to face the cowering criminal mastermind.  
“*Shoot it*??? Boss, it’s a *spider*!”  
“Don’t question my orders, just shoot it!” Jim replied haughtily, crossing his arms but keeping a good distance away from the threatening spider.   
Sebastian simply chuckled and walked to Jim and kissed his forehead, then walked back into their bedroom to finish getting dress.  
“I’m sure you’ll survive, kitten.” Jim heard Sebastian call over his shoulder before the door shut.   
Jim narrowed his eyes at the dangling distant figure of the spider.  
Jim slowly crept around the counter of the kitchen, observing the spider to make sure it stayed in his sight where he could monitor it and it couldn’t sneak up on him. He heard the bedroom door open, and Sebastian Moran emerged - holding a shotgun. Sebastian aimed the gun, cocked it, and closed one eye as he stared at where the spider was. He pulled the trigger, and the gunshot was *loud*. The bullet went straight through one of the cabinets. The spider disappeared. Jim smiled broadly and tackled Sebastian Moran, professional insect murderer, in a hug.


End file.
